Tales of Pokemon Adventure
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: My own version of Pokemon Adventure, fantasy style. Life has become a chore for Red back in Kentucky, but when he finds a ball with strange markings on it lying around the field of his house, he transports into the world of Pokemon. Confused, scared, and worried, he ventures off in the mysterious region of Kanto to find a way back home (Luckyshipping and Feelingshipping)


**Blue is the girl and Green is the boy**

"Ah shit…I got another F in my math class…" A young teenager at the age of sixteen groaned as he looked at the piece of paper that has a huge letter F with ten percent correct and a whole bunch of checks that's marked with a red pen. The young teenager wore a red unzipped jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, a red cap that rests on his black hair that protrudes out like a porcupine's hair, his eyes are crimson red, he also wears black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans. He sighed as he walked home down the empty street of Kentucky in the late afternoon. He raised his head up and looked at his surrounding; he's in a large prairie plane filled with wild horses and farms that stretch for miles on the green grassy plane. He frowned as he shook his head.

"I'm so bored with Kentucky, there's nothing here, but damn horses and farms. Louisville is too far from where I'm at and I sure as hell not walking all the way there." The young teenager complained as he kept walking down the black empty street. He turned at the dirt intersection and kept walking down from there. Several went by and he could finally see a house in the far end with a large patio in the front. Behind the house is a large red barn with hays sticking out from the top window. He smiled as he kept walking towards the house.

"Glad I'm home…at least mom won't be home for a while, she's at the meeting and won't be home until tonight." The boy said in a confident manner. He pulled up his yellow backpack and fixed his red cap as he opened the door and entered his room that says "Red's Room." He dropped the backpack and lay on his bed on his stomach as he grabbed the nearest remote controller and turned on the small T.V in the corner. He flipped through channels, news, music video, cartoons, shows, and soap operas that his mother always watches in the night. He gave another sigh as he turned off the T.V with a single touch of the red button the remote controller. He turned his back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What the fuck am I going to do; mom's going to kill me when she finds out that I have an F on my math test. I did my best, study my ass off too, but I just suck at that subject." Red groaned in disappointment. He got off of bed and starts stretching.

"I guess I better do my chores before mom gets home, it's the least I can do." Red said as he gave another sigh. He went outside to feed the cows, move the pigs back into their pens, cut the grass; in a few occasions he cut a few snakes when mowing, feed the chickens, and last but not least went out hunting for some ducks for dinner. He grabbed the rifle in his closet as he examined its wooden stock and its clips. He decided to take two clips, just in case as he stuffed them in his yellow backpack. He swung the rifle over his shoulder and walked out of the door towards the swamp where ducks usually migrate in the area. He finally reached the swamp as he looked out in the water to see a flock of ducks flying around the area, trying to find a spot where they could land. Red pulled out his rifle as he aimed his gun at the flock of ducks flying over the horizon. He fired the rifle, but he missed the shot. The ducks immediately recognized that they're in danger as they try to fly away.

"Fuck! I'm not going to miss out on dinner!" Red yelled as he cocked his rifle, the bullet sprung out of the rifle. He aimed again and fired once more and he managed to hit a duck as it dropped down like a fallen airplane. Red smiled as he cocked the rifle again and aimed. The ducks were too far to reach; he cursed himself as he walked towards the only duck he shot. He walked towards it and examined the prized duck, it was a clean death, instant too, and the size is pretty decent too. Red smiled as he grabbed the duck by the neck and carried it back home. He looked at his watch and it said ten o' clock at night. Red cursed himself as he hurried back home. He finally reached his home, but surprisingly his mother isn't home. He enters the house and noticed right away that the phone has a few messages that blink red. Red sighed as he pressed the blinking red button.

"You have…one new message, date November first, two thousand and twelve." The automatic machine said. Red placed the duck on the sink as he starts washing his hands.

"Hello Red, this is your mother, look I won't be coming home today so make sure you do all your chores and do all your homework. There's some left over Chinese food in the fridge so you can eat those, and I know you've hunted a few ducks today so just leave your prize in the brown bag and I'll come home to fix some dinner for the both of us. Okay? Bye, I love you!" The message ended. Red sighed as he opened up the fridge and saw a white box that says 'Thank You.' Red grabbed the plastic white box and stuffed it in the microwave and punched in the numbers. The microwave starts heating the food; Red nods his head and grabbed the duck from the sink and put it in the brown bag, then carried it to the garage and left it there. He went back into the kitchen and took out the plastic box out, then grabbed a nearby fork and started eating the leftover chow mien he had the previous night.

"Yup…story of my life…" Red muttered as he took a bite out of the yellow noodle.

Few hours later; Red's in his room, showered and bored as he's doing his homework with a little light around the table. He starts biting on the end of the eraser as he doesn't know what to do on this equation.

"Fuck this…I'm too stupid, besides who needs school anyways!?" Red yelled out in frustration as he threw the pencil and eraser on the table and looked up at the night sky. He looked at his watch, one o' clock exactly. Red looked up at the night sky when he noticed one of the stars moving towards the right. He blinked as he grabbed his telescope and brought it outside, curious on what he's seeing. He positions the telescope on the field and looked through its lenses, and then he starts switching its diameter and see that the star wasn't a star at all. It's a flaming meteor! Red pulled himself away from the telescope and looked up at night sky.

"What the hell…" Red whispered as he continues to look at the lenses of the telescope. His eyes widen when the noticed that the meteor is coming straight towards him. Red again pulled away from the telescope lenses and looked up. He noticed that the meteor is indeed getting bigger and closer than before. He immediately turned into panic as he grabbed his telescope and started running back into the house.

"Oh shit, it's the end of the world already, at my house!" Red yelled as he looked out of the window. The flaming meteor then became smaller and smaller until it crashed onto the field, next to his house with a loud crash. Red's eyes widen in horror and tension.

"W-What the hell…a meteor crashed near my house! Wait a minute…what if it's an alien? Should I call the cops?" Red whispered to himself as he ponders. He shook his head immediately.

"Ah fuck the cops; they ruin the fun, besides I want to check it out!" Red said in glee as he went into his closet to grab his rifle and his yellow backpack that still has the two clips. He went outside and walked towards the crash site and examined it. There were a few flames left on the field and a large black crater that has a giant meteor in the middle. Red turned to his sides to see if there's anyone near him, but he didn't find anyone. He smiles as he slides himself down the crater and walked towards the black rock.

"Shit…imagine selling this to the scientists, we'll be billionaires!" Red exclaimed as he touched the rock with his bare hands and surprisingly it isn't hot at all. Suddenly there was a hissing sound from the rock, Red backed up and aimed his gun in defense. The rock slowly opened from the middle part and inside it was pure white. Red slowly crept towards the rock, curious, confused, and a little shaken up.

"What in the world…" Red whispered to himself as he touches the white surface. Suddenly there's a bright light forming in the middle, Red backed up again and see that it's forming into something circular. Red looked at it while squinting his eyes. Finally the white lights dispersed and it shows a red and white ball with some strange markings on them. Red slowly crept towards it, gun in hand as he touches the ball. Nothing happened. He then slowly removes the ball and examined it.

"What is this...an alien artifact?" Red whispered to himself as he turned the ball around to see more markings on them. Red pulled the rifle over his shoulder and placed the ball in his backpack and then ran back home. He closed the door to his room and immediately opened his backpack and pulled out the ball he found. It was quiet hypnotizing as the ball's strange markings were glowing red.

"What do these mean…?" Red whispered to himself. He pressed the middle button, but nothing happened. He frowned as he shook his head.

"It's just another false hope." Red sadly said as he dropped the ball on the floor. He immediately lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I could just sell the thing to the scientists, I'm pretty sure they'll buy it…" Red whispered to himself. Suddenly the ball on the floor started moving around slowly. Red lifted up his head as he heard something moving on the floor. He then fixes his gaze on the ball as it moves around.

"What?" Red whispered to himself. The ball stops moving, all was dead silent until the ball opened and a bright light starts pulling Red in. Red screamed and yelled as he grabbed onto his bed for dear life. He tries to grab anything else and somehow he managed to grab his yellow backpack. He was losing his grip as his finger is at its last peek on the bed.

"Oh shit! This is some kind of wormhole!" Red yelled out as his finger on the bed was finally released. He screamed and yelled as he went inside of the ball, which then closed the moment he entered. Red felt like he's falling down from the sky as he could see buildings, trees and grass all over the place. The poor guy kept falling as he went straight towards the ground itself. Red screamed in terror, and then darkness.

"…ey…hey…y…" A voice that sounded distant to Red as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision is blurry, but he could make out a figure looking at him.

"Hey…!" The figure called out again. Red groaned in pain as he sat up from his laying position. He rubbed his head and shook it.

"Oh man…what the fuck just happened?" Red whispered to himself. He felt like he had a hangover and a terrible headache. Red raised his head and saw someone at his age wearing a strange brown cloak with a hood, his hair is light orange, and his pants are black. For some strange reason, he has two daggers on his side and a longbow behind him.

"Hey…you alright, are you hurt?" The figure asked him again. Red didn't respond back as he looked at his surroundings, he's in a forest like area, with a couple of rocks sticking out. Red blinked in confusion as he stood up and saw that he is no longer in his room.

"W-What…where…how…when?" Red whispered as he looked around, confused and scared.

"Where the fuck am I!?" Red yelled out as he looked up at the morning sky. The figure raised an eyebrow as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"You're in Viridian Forest, my friend, on the outskirt of Pallet Village." The figure said with a warm smile. Red looked at him confused, scared, and worried.

"What the hell…what do you mean? Pallet Village? Viridian Forrest?" Red questioned further who stuttered a bit from those names. The figure nodded his head in response.

"What, where's Kentucky, where's my room!?" Red questioned loudly as he gripped on the stranger's shoulders. The stranger frowned as he quickly pulled out the daggers from his side and pointed at Red's neck and head. Red gulped.

"First of all…don't touch me like that…second calm down…and third come with me." The stranger said as he withdrew the daggers back in his side. Red's hands trembled in fear as he slowly nodded his head. The stranger smiled as he turned around and walked towards a nearby town in the distant, then he gestured Red to follow him. He obeyed that command. Red shifted his yellow backpack and followed the stranger. It was quiet for the both of them, they didn't speak up or made eye contact, but they continue on the road. Finally the ice was gone as the stranger started talking.

"I'm Green, and you are?" The man named Green said without turning around. Red looked up and tried to say something, but couldn't say anything back.

"That's fine, you can tell me later once we get to the elder's house. There are some important things we need to discuss." Green said as he shifted his longbow from his back. Red shook his head; he doesn't know what's going on, it all happened so fast and abruptly. Suddenly there was something shifting around the grass, something large. Green and Red immediately stopped as Green pulled out the two daggers from his side and got into a stance.

"I hope you brought something to defend yourself." Green said in a low voice. Red looked at him in bewilderment. What the hell did he mean by that!? Suddenly out of the grass came two large vicious purple rats with hungry eyes and white foams coming out of their mouths. Red tumbled down and fell on the floor as he starts trembling in fear.

"W-What the fuck is that!?" Red yelled out while pointing a finger at the two large rats that soon turn their gazes on Red. One of giant rat went charging towards Red. Red reaches his back for his rifle, but he forgot that he put it back in the closet! Red is paralyzed of fear when suddenly Green jumped in front of Red in time and made a quick upper slash at the rat that suddenly burst into red pools of blood. Red gazed in horror on what just happened. Green just saved his life and ended with a show of a lifetime, a blood bath.

"Rattattas, it's the first form of its evolution of Raticates." Green simply said while flipping the dagger upward and caught it on the other end. The other Rattatta charged for Green, he smirked as he dodged out of the way and took out his long bow and fired an arrow on its back. The Rattatta howled in pain, but it was silence once Green put another arrow into its eye. Blood starts pouring out from its eyes and wound, Red could only stare in awe and amazement on what he just witness. Red slowly stood up and crept towards Green.

"Uh…I-I" Red stuttered lost for words. Green shook his head and smiled and continues on the road. Red didn't say anything else as he followed him. Several moments later they finally arrived at the small little Village. People wearing strange clothing, animals walking along with them in glee, and houses that looks like it's made out of hay and wood. Green turned around and smiled at Red.

"Welcome to Pallet Village!" Green happily announced. Red could only stare in shock and wonder as he enters the village with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell…WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Red shouted as loud as he could.


End file.
